That Ethereal Touch
by merixthexninja
Summary: A series of drabbles for A:TLA. Characters or couples, genres, and settings will vary indefinately. Number Thirteen, Don't Touch My Sister! Jetara.
1. What I See in Your Eyes

Number one: What I See in Your Eyes

Theme: Betrayal

Characters: Zuko and Katara

Her element cut into his skin like freezing razorblades. It sent shivers down his spine to be encased in nothing but ice and stone, or perhaps the chills he had were from that look on her face. Katara's emotions just bled right through her eyes, showing him everything that was inside of her. He swore he could pick out a dozen different feelings from just the way her eyes narrowed and her sights dropped to the ground, fists clenched, tears threatening to explode from the dam she'd tried to hide them under.

Hatred, of course, was certain to be present; if all the world fell apart and even reality shattered, there would still be a fine film of hate between the two of them. Humiliation certainly mixed in there. Since, after all, she'd convinced all of the others to give him a second chance, and repeatedly said with absolute confidence how he had changed, only for him to pull this stunt and prove, beyond a doubt, that he hadn't. Her posture dropped downwards toward the Earth, as if she didn't even have the strength left to stand. Hatred and betrayal and exhaustion were all a part of war, though, and he'd steeled himself against the harsh realities of this during his training to be a prince. The part that hurt the most was that wet shine of almost-tears in her eyes.

Then, he knew, she had felt something more for him than just another ally in rough times. A single drop grew at the corner of her eye. All the times he'd been the one to light the campfire for her. That little tear grew, caught the light of fires raging in the distance. How whenever he dug himself into a hole, she was there to grab his hand and pull him up. That single action seemed to be in slow motion, it seemed to be years longer than just a few seconds. That time when he had called her short, and she'd stood on her tiptoes to be eye level with him. Her eyes closed, like a candlelight going out. When he had been cleaning a fish and cut his hand on the fin, and she had healed it right up for him, smiling all the while. She turned, eyes closed, towards his face and those blue eyes of hers shot open straight into his. The torn feelings, the mixed memories, the explosions of emotion; all of it was in the crashing seas of her eyes. Not all the scolding and punishments and injuries in the world could make Zuko feel as badly as when that single, lonely tear streaked down her cheek and hung from her chin, suspended in the air for a breathless moment. It fell through the air, through an empty expanse of irrelevant space, and crashed upon the stones and dirt.

He didn't know that a tear hitting the ground made such a loud sound.


	2. Full Moon Remembrance

Number 2: Full Moon Remembrance

Theme: Bad dream

Characters: Sokka and Yue

A heavy silence pressed down on the passengers of the giant, flying beast known as Appa. The midday sun shone down on them with the heat of early summer. They flew lower than usual so that they could see the scenery passing by below them—vast forests of trees that grew tall and straight into the air like an army of little green-and-brown soldiers standing at attention. A few giant evergreens were sprinkled into the crowd of trees, popping out over the top of the canopy like generals commanding their army. It seemed so fitting that, in this time of war and destruction, even the trees reflected that air of bellicose thoughts and notions.

Sokka was silent, and for once did not care to chat about kicking Fire Nation butt or how accurate his weapons were. On this day he was reflecting on the darker side of the war. It was a full moon last night, and he had dreamed of Yue. He'd been having a lot of bad dreams lately, and this one in particular had left a pit in his stomach. It was all so real, he still had the pictures clear in his mind.

_He was being held back by the Fire Nation soldiers and couldn't free himself from their firm grip on him. Before him stood Yue, trapped in a prison of fire. Soldiers taunted her, striking her with their fire and fists. All the while she had kept her face turned away from him, cast towards the ground. Then Yue had looked up at him. Her face was melting off, like candle wax under fire, and then she had spoken to him in six haunting words, her voice high and seeping pain. _

"_Why didn't you protect me, Sokka?"_

He had woken up in a cold sweat, shaking uncontrollably. His mouth was dry and breathing rough, her voice still echoing in his thoughts. "Why didn't you protect me…"

_Under the cover of the darkness he had snuck away from camp, wandering off into the forest. Staggering, he made his way to a small lake that seemed to appear out of nowhere and collapsed at its edge. With trembling hands he took a handful of water and swallowed it, then took more water and splashed it onto his face, squeezing his eyes shut. Sokka opened his eyes and saw the face of Yue reflected on the water's surface. _

"_Sokka."_

It seemed like so long ago that it had all happened, but Yue's face was always fresh in his mind. It was a haunting memory that simply refused to go away. Of course Yue herself wasn't haunting him, she had only wished Sokka happiness. It was his own memory of it, his own mind that played these tricks on him, refusing to let him be at peace. The moon in his dreams made him think only of regret, but the moon in the sky calmed him and brought a faint smile to his face. His Yue hadn't really died, had she? She was the moon, ever watching over him, his guardian angel. If only one could kiss the moon…


	3. Lost and Found

Number Three: Lost and Found

Theme: Drunk

Characters: Zuko and Katara

The city was in all the chaos of the average Saturday when Zuko stepped out to venture into the busy market that afternoon. Their boss needed him to replace a pair of faulty spark rocks and sent Zuko out to buy them, along with a few other "errands" to run. His boss was apparently quite the ladies' man, as most of his errands were delivering letters and flowers to various women around Ba Sing Se. It was on his way across town to deliver one such letter to the owner of a haiku school when he saw her.

In the middle of the street there she was, holding a very one-sided conversation with an ostrich horse. She took a step forwards, assumedly to pat the poor creature's head, and she stumbled a bit, nearly falling over herself. He glanced around, looking for the Avatar or the girl's brother, but didn't see anyone around that she could be with. After taking a long moment to decide what to do, he walked towards her cautiously, shoving the letter into his pocket.

"Uh," Zuko said as he approached the girl, "Katara, right?"

She turned to face him and pitched forwards, collapsing. Zuko caught her instinctively and held her up while she talked.

"Yeah," she said a little too loudly, "and who are you?" She paused, then exclaimed, "Oh. I know! You're that Zuko guy, right?"

He was a bit shocked when he realized she was intoxicated. "Are you drunk?"

She messed up her face in thought. "Izzat a trick question?"

Once more he looked up and down the street for her companions. "Uh, never mind." Unable to leave a girl this drunk alone in a city this crowded and potentially full of shady characters, he sighed at the task ahead. "Where are your friends at?"

"You're real pale, ya' know that," she said, poking him in the cheek. "Ya' oughta get a tan."

He shoved her hand away and stood her up straight to face him. "Okay, so where are your friends? The Water tribe boy and the Airbender with an arrow on his head?"

"Oh! You mean what's his name? Arty, Al… Aang! That's it, Aang. Ya' mean him and that Wolf tail guy?"

Zuko nodded, wondering what he was getting himself into, and what a "Wolf tail" was.

"They're at the big house."

"Big house?" All the houses in this area were apartments; not even a drunk person could consider them "big". The better housing would be out by the palace, the exact opposite way he was going. Giving one last look towards the school a few blocks away, he told her to follow him.

This worked for about ten feet, and then she got preoccupied with staring at a flower growing between the rocks. Aggravated, he grabbed her hand and led her away impatiently.

After several turns the market gave way to fields and the nicer housing. He thought about just leaving her here, where someone might recognize her. Zuko quickly abandoned this idea when she tried to catch a bee in her hands, and he pulled her away down the road.

"Bye, bye, Mister bug," she called back to it, waving with her free hand.

After asking a man, he was pointed towards a house two blocks down. "Goodness," he had commented, "Drinking at this hour," and went back to patting the soil around a newly planted flower.

After that she started humming a tune very off-key. At the end, she added a high note to it and started giggling. "Your hand is warm."

He didn't respond to this, and she added, "I like your hair. It's so short!"

"Ugh! How did you get drunk, anyway?"

"Um," she said, thinking about it. "I had some tea with this guy. He wasn't as cute as you."

"…Did you know this guy?"

"Nope!" She exclaimed almost proudly. "He said he knew where the bison was. You know," she said, dropping her voice to an unsuccessful whisper, "I think he mighta put somethin' in my tea."

"Okay," he said and pulled her up the front steps. "Is this your big house?"

"Yeah! How'd you know where I live?"

"A little birdie told me," he said flatly, letting go of her hand. "You have to keep a secret for me, okay?"

She nodded and giggled a bit.

"You can't tell anyone that you saw me, all right?"

"Can you keep a secret for me?"

Zuko nodded hesitantly, wondering what secret she could have.

"Don't," she hiccupped, "Don't tell my brother I was with you. I don't think he likes you very much."

"Yeah, fine," he said with growing impatience. "As soon as I'm gone, push this button, okay?" He pointed to the doorbell.

"Right, chief!"

When she said this he hurried away, hoping not to be seen. When the boy was out of sight, she pushed the doorbell after a few tries.

The door burst open, and Aang threw his arms around her, shouting happily, "Katara!" Not far behind were her brother and Toph. Momo flew out and landed on her head.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Katara was curled up in her bed, sleeping off the last effects of the tainted tea. She rolled over and snuggled her head into the pillow, a little smile on her face.

"He hee, Zuko…"


	4. Flower for your Thoughts

Number Four: Flower for your Thoughts

Theme: Consolation

Characters: Zuko and Mai

A/n: For maikoforever. Sorry it took so long; I had it ready last week, but then I realized I made a major oops and had to rewrite most of it. Thanks for reading. )

In a little bedroom, or little by palace standards, rays of sunlight shone through the window and sparkled off a few stray tears on his face that the little boy hadn't wiped off yet. The young prince of the Fire Nation sat sulking on the floor of his royal chamber. From the angle he was sitting at, he couldn't see outside to the garden where just a week ago he'd fed the ducks at the pond with his mother. Just a week ago, everything had been normal. That was before his mother had woken him up in the middle of the night to tell him those strange words. "No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are," words that were starting to seem more and more like, "Goodbye."

Not only had his mother disappeared, but also his grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, had died. At the funeral his dad had been crowned the new Fire Lord, instead of Uncle Iroh, which made Zuko the next heir to the throne. The future possibility of being Fire Lord, however, was no consolation for the recent losses plaguing the Fire Nation royal family. Now the palace was adorned in black and crimson, and above his door was a little silk black ribbon, in commemoration of the passing of Azulon.

Little footsteps clicked off the marble steps. The three friends were going to play in the Fire Princess's bedroom. It was getting too hot to play outside anymore, and the three girls had come inside to cool off. They clicked their way down the hall to Azula's room, the princess leading the way, Ty Lee following in a blur of pink, and Mai following behind, wearing her favorite colour. Not many people wore black in the Fire Nation, as it tended to get hot, but she absolutely loved the rich colour, and had persuaded her mother to only buy her black clothing. After all, wasn't black the colour of charred ashes? It fit the Fire Nation's prided colour scheme perfectly.

They walked past Zuko's room and Mai noticed the little ribbon hanging from the doorway. Finding it exquisitely beautiful, she stopped a minute to admire it. Hearing a quiet sobbing inside the room, she peeked through the cracked door. After a bit of hesitation, she took the flower that Ty Lee had placed in her hair and knocked on the door, softly pushing it open.

Inside, Zuko had his back to the door, and his head was down as he hugged his knees closely. Without saying anything, she walked up next to him and sat the flower on the floor. He peeked up and looked over at it, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, and then glanced up at her face.

She turned to leave silently, not waiting for a response; or more so trying to hide a quickly appearing blush at the sentimental gesture she'd just preformed. Before she got to the door, Mai heard him whisper, "Thank you." Then she left, joining back up with her friends who were waiting impatiently.

"Where did you go, Mai? Azula and I were just about to start the game without you."

She looked away from Ty Lee's questioning eyes. "I had to go to the bathroom. Sorry."

"I'm sure," said Azula wittingly. "We made you 'it' for making us wait."

They entered through her bedroom door, and halfway through Ty Lee asked to Mai behind her, "Hey, what happened to the flower I put in your hair?"

"Oh," she replied, a bit surprised, "It must have fallen out."

"I bet you just took it out because you didn't like it!" Jokingly she smacked the girl's wrist.

"I wouldn't do that."

"It's okay, we'll just have to get you another one."

Azula smirked. "Perhaps Zuko has one that we could use."

"Ugh," Mai blushed, "Whatever. Ty Lee is it."

"What? No, you're it, Mai! Remember?"

She smiled. "Yeah, but you smacked my wrist, didn't you?"

"Oh!" She whined playfully, "No fair!"


	5. Revenge, Like Love, is Sweet

Number Five: Revenge, Like Love, is Sweet

Theme: Flying

Characters: Toph and Aang

A/n: This one is a bit AU, as it features modern technology. Also, notice "aviatophobic" has the word "toph" in it. )

Being the Avatar certainly had a few drawbacks. Sure, girls dig you, and you've got world-renowned fame and power, but there was quite a bit of work to be done. Aang's current Avatar-related task? A month-long peace convention in the Fire Nation. Sounds like a nice vacation, right? Not when you have to drag along your aviatophobic fiancé.

"Let me go," shouted the girl as airport workmen tried to separate her grip of steel from the doorframe of the plane. "Let me go or I'm going to make you regret it!"

Flinching from the possibility of "getting it" from the world's best Earthbender, the poor workers were torn at whether to continue trying to get her inside the aircraft or whether to let her be. Looking to Aang for further instruction on the matter, the monk disappointed them with a simple shrug.

A vexed manager who decidedly didn't want to encourage Toph's rage stomped over to the Avatar and delivered a firm message. "I don't want my workers getting injured from flying boulders. _You_ get her inside," he said.

"I've got the tranquilizers, boss!" A stewardess announced as she jogged over to the scene, waving the syringe around happily. "The medical staff wouldn't let me have it until I told them it was to prevent a rampage from Lady Toph."

"You were going to _drug_ my girlfriend," asked Aang incredulously.

"We do have a schedule to keep, sir. Other passengers need to be boarded."

"Ugh," he sighed. "Never mind, I'll handle this."

Forming a mild mini-twister of air, he sent it swirling towards Toph, while the airport workers jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting sucked into it. The winds encircled the stubborn girl, breaking her hold on the metal doorframe with minor difficulty and lifting her up and out of the way so the other passengers could rush aboard.

Between screams, she shouted, "Put me down! Put me down, Aang!"

As she wriggled against the Airbending, his grip slipped and slipped until it finally broke. Toph fell from ten feet or so in the air, and landed in Aang's arms, screaming all the way. At first Aang struggled with the new weight, and then he triumphantly lifted her up in his arms. However, another second's time found him laid out on the ground with the girl on top of him.

"What was that for, twinkle toes," complained Toph as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Ow," was his response as he got up from the ground wearily. "Sorry, Toph, those other people had to get in the plane. I had to move you somehow."

"Yeah, great form, there."

"I'm a little out of practice," he laughed, grinning, "With the war over and all. So, still afraid of flying after that?"

She walked past towards the entrance, punching him softly in the arm as she went past him. "Okay, flying on this thing can't be as bad as that."

Slowly she moved through the narrow aisles to her seat, with Aang following behind her. "Being flown around by you is just awful," she joked, "Even if it did have a good ending."

With that she turned around and gave the surprised young man a quick kiss on the cheek.

"But I'm still going to get you back for dropping me," she laughed.

They took their seats and the plane lifted off a short time later, after going through all the safety procedures. Sometime between fastening their safety belts and getting in the air did Aang whisper apprehensively, "You were joking about getting me back, right?"

The only reply he got from the girl was a little smirk before she put on her headphones.


	6. Poetry

Number Six: Poetry

Toph

With rocks and ground at her command

Controlling with a steady hand

Best watch the ground beneath your feet

Her mastery just can't be beat.

Aang

Dancing, dancing, make the air flow

Prancing, prancing, where ever the winds go

Gliding, gliding, above your head

Hiding, hiding, to surprise you instead

Suki

Touch

Touch me not

Soft

Soft Petals invite me. Is the name a warning,

Or are they playing hard to get?

Yue

Snow. Soft, swirling, smiling

Happy to entertain your senses

If only for a short while

While the distanced sun lets it.

Katara

Your voice is the drip-drop of rain

Your visage blurry from the mist

Come closer, look me in the eyes

I only want one kiss.

Jet

Backwards, forwards

It doesn't matter to me

As long as I am moving along

This is all I want to be

Taang

Gentle, soft, light

Winds smash against the

Solid, strong, withstanding

Stone and part away

But not without taking along

Small, tiny, unnoticeable

Fragments along on its way

Zutara

Different same

The same to me, no different to you

What's different I never knew

Could mean the same to you, too

Same difference

Sokka Yue

Gods, I think I've crashed into your arms

The failure to come to arms

Now I've crashed away from it all

You've floated too far downstream

For me to reach out my hand to you

Sokka Suki

Fighting, fighting I met you

You sent my heart flying, flying

Is, is this true

This feeling, feeling

That I get when I see you

Please, please save your kisses for me

We'll meet again soon, soon

Zuko

Burn, burn, burn out

Let me out

Of the memories I can't forget

Fade, fade, fade out

Clue me in

On the inspiration that failed

To make its way to action

Before it faded to a smolder

While the sweet candle burned out


	7. In the Presence of the Fountain

Number Seven

Title: In the Presence of the Fountain

Theme: Mediaeval

Characters: Zuko and Katara

A/n: This is just a short AU drabble set in mediaeval times. I haven't been writing much lately because I've been busy with final exams. So here's some juicy Zutara for you. )

The market bustled with the usual Saturday morning crowd of mothers out grocery shopping, dragging along an energetic young child who'd rather be out wreaking havoc amongst the crowds, merchants out looking to sell their wares at a highly profitable price, and farmers with stands of fresh-from-the-field produce. Some of the farming men brought along their entire families, or at least the older children, to help them serve the crowds of city folk buying their week's stock of potatoes and rice. This is the scene two friends arrived on.

"Always so busy," complained a young lady with long brown hair fastened securely into a bun and braid. "I told you we should have come earlier."

Her companion, a boy about her age, maybe a few years younger, grinned at the mob of shoppers. "I like the crowds. You never know who you'll run into."

"No," she corrected with a sigh, "You just like to play _pranks_ on everybody." He didn't deny this, and only gave a small, mischievous smile. "Just don't try to trick the castle guards again, or they really will put you in the dungeons, Aang!" She laughed in a way that said she was mostly joking. Mostly.

"Oh, you know it was funny when that egg landed on the bald guy's head. I always said that you could cook an egg on it if the weather was hot enough!"

They both shared a laugh at the memory, getting a few disapproving looks from several elders amongst the crowd.

"Oh, come on, here's the shop!" They parted through the crowd, excuse me- and sorry-ing their way past.

The little shop was owned by a friend of theirs' family, and Aang and Katara got a special discount there. When they got inside, Suki was busy selling three and a half pounds of potatoes to a finicky customer. When at last the woman settled on which bunch of spuds looked the best and handed the money to the girl, the two visitors hugged their friend hello and they sat down together in a few chairs at the side of the store.

"You two are a little later than usual, huh? Where's Sokka?"

"Where else? Off in knight training again."

"Again? He spent all day Wednesday and five hours yesterday practicing those dumb sword moves!"

"Trust me," Katara teased, "He could use the practice."

Someplace out in the surrounding fields of the castle, where swords masters were busy drilling young men in the ways of knighthood, Sokka could have sworn he heard someone laughing at his expense.

"I wish he would spend less time away training," Suki sighed, "I need help planning the wedding."

"You guys are getting married next spring, right?"

Aang laughed. "I still can't believe you're getting _married_! Sokka doesn't seem like a husband type of guy."

"I don't understand how he ever got you to agree to marrying him, Suki," said Katara teasingly. "I always thought you'd get married to a wealthy trader's son."

"Oh, and what about you?" She teased back. "You're of marriageable age now. Any guy in mind?"

Aang sat up straight and puffed out his chest a bit, but slouched back down when she shook her head no. He was sad to think that she still didn't know he liked her.

Suki shrugged. "I'm sure you will. Maybe the son of one of your dad's friends?"

"Ugh. If you mean who I think you mean, _definitely_ no." She made a gagging motion that caused the three to laugh out loud.

"Well, then what about _Prince Zuko_, huh?"

"What? No way!"

"Oh, come on," said Suki. "Every girl in the kingdom thinks he's hot. Besides, you do see him every day, working at the castle."

"Yeah! As a _maid_."

"So? The prince can have an affair with the maid. He's the _Prince_. He can pretty much do whatever he wants."

She play-shoved Suki. "He's an egocentric jerk. He's cocky and pompous and _bossy_. As if I'd like someone like that."

"Yeah, but he's a hot, unmarried jerk. Besides, he's your boss. He's supposed to be bossy."

"I'll have to tell my brother how you feel about him, then." She laughed, "He'd storm up to the castle and stab Zuko!"

They both giggled a bit at this sadly true joke, then Katara looked up and noticed they were one short.

"Hey, where'd Aang go?"

As if on cue, they heard a cracking sound like a dozen eggs breaking on a hard surface, a patrolling guard's cursing, and suddenly knew where Aang was.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Please, Prince Zuko," pleaded a portly man with a mustache. "It's customary for a Prince to be wed before his eighteenth birthday."

"That's still more than a year away."

"It will take half that time to prepare the wedding! You really must pick a bride soon. Maiden Mai, or a princess of another country. Even a castle maid would do!"

The young prince turned and slammed the man against the stone wall. For a moment it looked like he would punch him, and the mustached man looked ready to wet himself. Then Zuko lowered his grip on his shirt collar and began to walk away. "Thank you, Advisor, I'll think about it."

He disappeared down the corridor, leaving the poor man to sigh, straighten his collar, and wipe the sweat from his brow. "If this job didn't pay so well, I'd quit in a heartbeat."

XOXOXOXOXOX

It was one hour past the sun setting. The streets that were so crowded only that morning were now vacant, with the exception of one blue-eyed girl sneaking her way towards the castle gates. She was careful to pick the gate where a certain guard was stationed. Last June she'd helped deliver his wife's child, and as a favor turned his back when she came at nights to sneak into the castle courtyard.

It was through the loose bar in the fence, over the inner wall, and left, right, then left through he miniature labyrinth of hedges, then down the flower bordered path to the fountain area. Several benches surrounded a stone fountain of Greek goddesses with water pouring from vases. They always sat on this one bench that was invisible to the castle. It faced the goddess Aphrodite, who seemed to turn her gaze away as Katara met him and they smiled at each other in the darkness.

During the daylight this would never be permitted. However, under the light of the moon, the two could pretend that she wasn't just some plebeian girl, but the daughter of a noble woman; that he wasn't the prince, but rather a duke or politician's son, where such a relationship would be acceptable. They stood facing each other, caved in to their desire, and kissed. His hands were smooth and soft on her face; and she wore long white gloves to disguise the roughness of hers that came from the life of a laborer.

"Zuko, I know that you must marry soon, or risk losing your throne," whispered Katara. She knew that if he refused to marry, pretty soon the king would name his sister as the last heir. That wouldn't be good for anyone in the kingdom. But as long as they were meeting like this, how could he commit to marriage? It had to end, and they had to return to being nothing more than a maid and a prince. "We can't keep this up."

"I know. But tonight we can… Tonight we can still pretend."

Holding each other tightly in the passion of their kiss, they made sure the only sound to be heard was the trickle of the fountain and the chorus of crickets in the gardens of the castle.

"Just this last night…"


	8. Azula Always has a Plan

Number Eight: Azula Always has a Plan.

Theme: Trick

Characters: Mai and Zuko

Riding on Komodo Lizards, Mai decided, was unbearably dull. Right now they were stopped near a little stream in the middle of the forest and were letting their lizards drink up the water and grab a few bugs to munch on. Azula was off studying the map and making careful and detailed lines on it to show where they'd been and trying to estimate where the Avatar was headed. Ty Lee was stretching off in the grass, but Mai looked away, unable to bear watching her companion stand on one foot and put the other behind her head. With nothing but trees, trees, and giant smelly lizards to look at, she opted to take out a knife and practice throwing it into the air and catching it.

It had been a week since they last spotted the Avatar's bison in the skies, and so they were getting more and more off course in tracking him as the days went by. Luckily, Azula already had a good idea where they were headed and a plan of what to do once they caught up. Azula always had a plan. Mai thought back to that one time when they were all young children living in the Fire Nation, when life was less complicated.

It was a boring, quiet day. The four of them—Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko—were sitting together in Azula's bedroom, drinking some tea and eating pastries that the maid had brought for their afternoon snack. They were trying to figure out what game they could play. Tag was out, since Ty Lee had twisted her ankle when she fell off of a clothesline that she was using as a tightrope. Hide and seek had been discarded, as there were only so many places to hide in the palace, and they'd hit on all of them already.

_Azula was just about ready to suggest that they borrow a Pai Sho board and play that when she hit on an even better idea. A maid walked by the open doorway, whistling a rather popular love song as she went along down the halls with a slight bounce in her step. Quite odd, as the maids normally not only were miserable, but tried their best to avoid walking down the hall by Azula's room, lest the fall into a trap of the mischievous Princess's._

"_Look at the maid," she whispered to the other three. "I think she's up to something, don't you?"_

_Mai and Ty Lee exchanged a look. "She's just walking, Azula," said Ty Lee. "What's odd about that?"_

"_She's too happy. What reason does a maid have to be happy?"_

"_Maybe she got a promotion," Mai added logically. "To a higher level maid, or maybe a chef or something."_

"_Father wouldn't give a raise to her. She's so forgetful."_

_Zuko asked her, "So what do you think it is that she's happy about?"_

"_Maybe she's in love!" Ty Lee smiled brightly._

"_Or," corrected Azula with a knowing tone that implied she knew better, "Maybe she's having an affair. She is married, right? I think she's cheating on her husband. Wouldn't you cheat on your husband if he was as ugly as hers is?"_

_Zuko didn't really know what to think about that. Sure, it was a possibility, but he'd seen her and her husband together just last month, and they had looked quite happy together. Ty Lee was shocked, "Oh, Azula, is that really true?!" The girl nodded. "Wow! I wonder who it is that she is cheating with, then?"_

_Azula grinned. "Let's go find out, shall we?"_

_The four had snuck out of the room and followed her down the hall to the maid's chambers, where she went inside, still whistling, and closed the door behind her._

"_Now what?" Mai whispered quietly._

_She glanced around and smiled when she saw that the door to the room beside it was unlocked. It was a supply closet, used for storing cleaning supplies and linens, and connected to the maid's chambers through another door towards the back._

"_Mai and Zuko are going to spy for us," she replied smoothly. "See that supply room? You two are going to hide inside and see what you can hear."_

"_Why Mai and me," questioned Zuko. "What about you and Ty Lee?"_

"_Ty Lee isn't a very good spy. You know she can't stay still for more than a moment," Azula said as she quietly opened the door wide enough for them to slip through. "And would you really want her to keep watch?" This convincing argument got them, and the two conceded to slipping into the somewhat cramped supply room. Azula grinned, and closed the door behind them._

_Inside, it was almost pitch black, and they had to feel their way along to find the door that connected to the maid's room. Mai thought she had found it at last, but it turned out to be Zuko's hand, and the boy snatched it away shyly. _

"_Sorry," she whispered, glad for the darkness to hide the blush that she knew was on her face. Another moment's time found them at the door at last, and they crouched down among the mops and brooms in front of it. _

_Quietly they pressed their ears against the door and tried to hear what was going on. She was having a conversation with someone, but Mai couldn't focus on the exact words, as Zuko's leg pressed against hers was a tad bit of a distraction. _

"_Mai," he whispered, making her jump a little. "I think she's just talking to another maid about doing the wash."_

"_Are you sure it's not a guy?"_

"_No, I hear two women talking. Come on, let's get out of here."_

_Carefully they felt their way along until they found the exit into the hallway, trying their best not to trip over anything. A light from the crack under the door signaled that they'd found it at last. When Mai tried the handle, however, she found it was locked. And, being a supply room, instead of something else, the door locked from the outside._

_She moved over as Zuko tried the handle, but he couldn't open it, either. "Azula," he whispered out to her, "open the door."_

_There was no answer from the outside. "Azula," whispered Mai a bit louder, "Ty Lee? Open the door, it's locked!"_

_Silence. Zuko bent down and tried looking under the crack, but as far as he could see, there wasn't anyone out there at all. "I don't think she's there, Mai."_

_She sighed in annoyance. Now what were they up to? "Come on," she whispered over to Zuko, "We'll just have to wait until the maids leave the room, and then go out that way."_

_Once again they snuck back over to the other door where they would listen and wait until the maids left. Getting better at maneuvering in the dark, they went a bit quicker as Mai led the way over. About halfway there she stopped suddenly, and Zuko bumped into her._

"_What's wrong, Mai?"  
_

_Her voice sounded shaky as she whispered to him, "Is that your hand on my neck?"_

"_No," he said, and showed her both of his hands. _

"_Agh," she cried, trying her best not to be too loud. "It's moving!"_

_He squinted in the darkness at it. "I think it's a spider."_

_She started to scream, but found his hand covering her mouth. "Don't scream; I'll get it off!" He grabbed the nearest object and held it on her neck, trying to coax the thing onto it while still keeping one hand over her mouth. After a few seconds of this, the spider finally crawled onto it and Zuko smushed it against the wall._

_He took his hand away and told her, "There, it's dead."_

_Her face still tingled where he had touched her. "Thanks," she whispered, quite grateful that the beast was vanquished._

_Being careful of touching any more spiders, they knelt down by the door to the maid's chambers and waited. The two women weren't having a very interesting conversation to listen to; it was just a bunch of talk about what hours they had to work and the tasks left to finish before they could go home. There was nothing to play with besides the mops and brooms, which they were afraid to touch anyway, lest they come across another spider. They sat there for almost an hour, crouched down on the floor together, close enough that they were almost touching. In the silence it was easy to hear each other breathing; Mai found her own breathing faster than Zuko's._

_He whispered something, but she couldn't hear it. "What did you say?" she asked. He leaned closer to whisper into her ear, and at that moment the door to the hallway open and light poured into the darkness. Azula and Ty Lee were standing in the doorway, looking at them amusedly, and it was easy to guess what they thought was going on between Mai and Zuko that they should be so close together._

"_Well, well," smirked Azula, "I guess that you two were having a good time."_

_They blushed, as it would be no use trying to convince Azula that they weren't kissing. Instead, Zuko questioned angrily where she had gone._

"_Ty Lee and I were here the whole time," she said innocently and with such sincerity that you could almost believe her. "I don't know what you are talking about, we didn't ever leave."_

"_But we were calling for you to unlock the door, and you didn't answer us!"_

"_Well, I must not have heard you. Were you whispering?"_

_She had caught them in her trap. Yes, they were, but they were certain that she could have heard them, even if they were whispering. However, it was no use trying to explain that to here, and the two couldn't argue any further that she had left her post. The two decided to let it drop and except that they'd been tricked._

_Walking down the hall back to Azula's room, Mai whispered to Zuko, "We'll get her back tomorrow."_

"_Definitely."_


	9. Mini Drabbles

Number Nine: Mini-drabbles 

A/N: Fifteen drabbles too short to post singularly. Various characters/couples and genres. "Guidance" is set before Aang learned that he was the Avatar, back in the temple where he grew up. "Wisdom" is set when Zuko was a small child. "Nurture", "Advantage", and "Flower" are slightly AU but still in the Avatar world. ;3 Enjoy.

Wisdom

"Everyone makes mistakes, but not everyone will forgive those mistakes."

Wise words from his tutor reached a young Prince Zuko's ears, but didn't quite make the journey whole.

"So you're saying that someday I might have to forgive someone, teacher?"

He smiled, the creased skin folding back into its natural place. "Yes, you may have to. But you might also have to be forgiven."

Nurture

She smiled and wiped the sweat from her forehead with what she hoped was the cleaner part of her sleeve. Now it was time to use her favorite skill as she bended some water over and sprinkled it over the little life in a soft rain. The newly planted flower seemed to grin, or perhaps this was just the natural radiance unique to flowers, and gladly drank it in. One more life now filled her garden.

Guidance

"Left, Appa. No, the other left!"

The bison turned to what happened to be the wrong left, and a bright orange marker toppled over as his foot nicked the top a bit. Aang sighed and maneuvered the bison to the sidelines to watch the other competitors try their hands and bison at the course.

"We'll get it next time, boy," Aang consoled, rubbing Appa's head fondly.

Rain

Mai ran towards the awning. However, she did this for no other reason than the fact that she did not want her makeup to run. Honestly, she didn't care if she got wet. However, the person that she met under the cover knew that wasn't entirely true; she didn't say it was a lie, only implied it in her teasing smile.

"Ty Lee, the rain doesn't bother me. It is only water. It'll dry quickly enough."

"Oh, so you don't mind getting wet?" She took her hand out from behind her back, splashed the contents at the girl and giggled.

Mai didn't mind the latter part.

Advantage

"Shut up!" She glared at him.

"Don't get mad at me," he responded coldly, "Just because you're wrong."

"Oh," she shouted, standing up from the table abruptly, "That's it! Come outside, and I'll show you just who is wrong here!"

With that, the girl stomped outside, much to the dismay of her brother, who'd rather that his little sister didn't always start fights with a Firebender. Zuko stood calmly and walked towards the door, with the other three following.

Outside, Katara stood ready with her water out and one hand on her hip. She waited until he got in position, and then made her move. While she didn't hold back a bit, he only used his bending to block hers, and in the meantime moved in closer and closer to her. This, he knew, was her weakness; Waterbending wasn't meant to be a hand-to-hand fighting style, whereas his own bending was much more versatile in that aspect.

She didn't move back to give more distance between her and him, as in her eyes that was conceding that he was stronger. Stubbornly she stood her ground until he was too close to her for her fighting to be efficient, and instead switched suddenly to what she hoped was a very advanced, masterful form of martial arts. Her first punch landed a hit to his chest; in all actuality not doing much more harm than a bruise. He blocked the second punch, and then she gave a powerful kick. It hit, which would have been quite good for her, had her shoe not come off in the process. Taking this cue, Zuko fell back to where the shoe had flown off to and seized it.

A bit in shock that it had actually come off, Katara stood there a moment with an 'oh-shit' look on her face. Fighting in the rocky dirt with only one shoe was foolery, she knew, and he knew this as well. And so, with much cursing, she surrendered. For now.

Words

He looked up at her, tried to communicate through their eyes. She didn't get it. Aang tried again, "Uh, Katara… I…"

He found that he didn't know the right words to express it, and he told her never mind.

Maybe next time he'd get it right.

Heart

This was a great was to pass the time flying on Appa; telling each other what they thought the clouds looked like. Sokka said it looked like an arctic hen. Katara decided that it looked like a giant koi fish. Rather sheepishly, Aang stated that it looked like a heart.

Four Wishes

A kind man had seen the four children walking around the village alone and had given them each a copper piece to make a wish in the well. Now he stood by and watched proudly as they stood around the wishing well thinking of what they wanted most.

Sokka tossed his in first. He said he didn't believe in it, but had stated that he wanted a big hunk of smoked meat. When his sister explained that if he said his wish out loud that it didn't come true, he still moaned a bit, contradicting his first statement.

Toph thought a bit and half-heartedly tossed hers in. Mostly, she just liked throwing something down somewhere.

Katara seemed to think deeply and at last tossed hers in with a smile.

Aang only needed to look over at his companion to make up his mind on what he wanted.

One Wish

His Uncle had pointed enthusiastically to the sky and declared that if you made a wish on a falling star, the spirits would grant it if your heart were good and true.

Zuko supposed that last part was why his wish hadn't ever come to be reality.

Black

When the sky was black, he found that all became more peaceful. Sokka was assured that this was due to Yue watching over them all, and gave a quick little bow towards her before going to bed. Perhaps that was too formal; maybe she'd prefer a kiss.

Frog

Katara held the squirmy thing in her hands after a few minutes of chasing after it through the grass and clovers. It was quite small compared to the one Aang had captured, but with its dark, moist skin and big golden eyes, it really was a much finer catch.

Bumble Bee

Curiously, Momo stalked over through the grass and sat low, staring at the thing as it buzzed from one flower to another. When the right moment hit and the bee was still, the lemur pounced, enclosing it in its furry hands. Being a bee, it promptly stung out and Momo trilled in both pain and surprise, and then beat a hasty retreat back to the safety of Aang's shoulder.

Cherry

When Katara told the boy that she'd never eaten a cherry, he immediately launched a siege on the market place to find one for her to sample, and of course one for himself as well. In the end, every member of their group got one of the bright red fruits. Appa swallowed it whole--pit, stem, and all. Sokka had his, and found it good; but of course it didn't compare to the smoky flavour of some good meat. Toph enjoyed it, but found more pleasure in spitting the pit at Sokka than actually eating the cherry. The three who enjoyed it the most were Momo (who afterwards set out on a search to plunder the fruit stands for more), Aang, who'd always loved any fruit or veggie, especially the sweeter ones, and Katara. The girl afterwards had slightly redder lips from the effects of the cherry juice, and Aang vowed silently to share cherries with her more often.

Flower

After a while of being shunned and missing out on the dinner she'd cooked for the group, he finally went to go apologize and get it over with. His lips, he found, couldn't form the words, "I'm sorry." Instead, he picked a fine flower and gave it to her. She took it and he looked away to the side, knowing that this was entirely out of character for him. Katara put it in her hair and was just about to tell him that she forgave him when a honeybee flew out of the little flower and she ducked out of the way of its sting, throwing the flower as far as she could to lure it away. Zuko looked back, asking her if she liked it, and even managing a small, half-hearted smile. She glared at him, thinking that he must have purposely chosen a flower that had a bee hidden in it. He saw the discarded blossom and thought that she must not have liked the flower after all.

Tomato

Finding the little plant brought a certain joy to the group, especially as tomatoes didn't usually grow wild; perhaps some traveler had brought a tomato here and eaten it, leaving behind a seed that would flourish into bloom. Katara held it delicately in her fingers and twisted the red fruit from the vine, then wiped it on a clean spot of her dress and bit into it, splattering some of the juice on her face. Aang had been watching her lips intently as she had taken that first bite, and now looked at the bit of juice with a bit of hunger, wishing he could take the juices away with a kiss.


	10. Seeing Ghosts

Number Ten: Seeing Ghosts

Theme: Resemblance

Character: Zuko

A/n: My drabble hiatus is over. ) With the inspiration of some lovely and talented Avatard Deviants, this little scenario snuck into my mind and my Word. I intended to imply that he was seeing a certain someone, but felt it unnecessary and scratched it. Maybe another time? Until then, enjoy. :Wink:

The brutal heat that he'd missed so much for three years singed pale skin exposed from the crimson robe. With an escort of several aids, such a simple task of living was brought into the depths of hell. The only way to get them to leave him was to flare up, terrifyingly enraged, and shout at the top of his lungs with flames crackling around him. Then, of course, this trick would only work once or twice before the advisors got the idea that it was all for show. With a sigh, Zuko conceded to their lists of appointments and strategic updates from recent battles. Even strolling through the market had become such a task.

"At three today your father requests your audience at a speech he is making," droned a tall, thin man whose name Zuko had long ago forgotten in the flood of information pouring into his ears.

"Yes," he said in an uncharacteristically patient tone, "I've heard from several other of the advisors about the speech." He considered once more a sudden uproar of fiery rage, but it was quite impractical in a crowded location such as this. A Fire Prince, especially one newly restored to such status, shouldn't go about wounding the passerby.

"Have they informed you of the ceremony that is to take place at seven this evening to welcome home several soldiers from the Eastern fleet?"

He inwardly groaned at the busy list of appointments that was scrolling through his mind. "Yes, I've—"

"Excellent. My Lord, you should wear the ceremonial gold-embroidered robe that one of the maids has prepared for you. It is most appropriate for this kind of…"

Catching something out of his peripheral vision, he turned his head to get a better look. Through the busy crowds he spotted a wave of tousled brown hair that had caught the light of the sun. From this angle… From such a distance, the woman took a marking resemblance of…

"Mother…"

As the crowds moved by, the image was hidden behind dozens of moving bodies. With a last lingering glance towards her, he realized that he had stopped walking and several of his escorts were staring concernedly at him.

"My Lord, are you feeling well?" The man's genuine concern snapped him out of whatever had taken over.

"I'm fine," he assured coarsely. "Please continue."


	11. Persuasion

Number Eleven: Persuasion

Theme: Truth

Characters: Zuko, Katara, and Sokka

Snakes hide for the purpose of remaining unseen by their prey. Cats hide because they like the tranquil solitude. Mice hide because they fear for their lives an attack by a predator. For what reason have they hidden?

What they had together, it was not predacious, it was not because they liked sneaking around behind the backs of friends and family, it was not because they feared anyone knowing.

Perhaps, thought Katara with a passive sadness, it was because they feared the consequences? Dreaded the look of disgust on the faces of those close to them. They were hiding from the harsh words and the sharp glares and the horrible shame at doing something so socially unacceptable. Fire and water were not meant to coexist. As Nations, they stayed as far away as possible, on utterly different ends of the scale. As elements it was the nature of fire to cancel out water, and vice versa. It simply wasn't.

For the two of them to desire to make it so was such heresy that their sanity would come into question almost immediately. Once their secrets were spilled, nothing would remain the same as it had been.

But, like a flower locked inside a tomb, they longed for the sunlight. And so the two lovers had decided that it was time to reveal everything.

She walked up to her elder brother with nervous steps, such kind that she hadn't taken since she was a small child wondering where her father was leaving to. "Sokka?"

He looked at her. "What is it, Kat?" His voice was so friendly and, for the first time in a long while, happy. She paused for a moment, reconsidering their decision, not wanting to see the disappointment and pain on his face when they told him. But as Zuko walked up beside her, standing all too closely for mere comradeship, and grabbed her hand in his softly but boldly, she knew it was too late to turn back. Immediately she saw that look of unspeakable confusion, disgust, and disappointment on his face, and the shame almost got to her. Almost. But the flow of warmth from Zuko's hand in hers urged her on.

"We have something to tell you."

She looked to the side, down at the ground by his feet. But, catching Zuko's comforting gaze, she felt the courage swell up into her.

"What's going on, Katara? Why…" he couldn't finish his sentence and gave a look of sheer contempt to the boy. His eyes softened at the realization of just how unacceptable the ordeal was to Sokka, but his strong will and the rigid nerve that could only come from a prince and a warrior held him still and he remained standing strong.

"Zuko and I are engaged."

His face fell and it looked like he was going to be sick. "You mean," he paused to shoot a murderous glare at the boy who'd stolen his sister, "To be married?"

"Yes."

"This is the man you choose?" His words gained harshness and speed, "Out of everyone? You aren't going to marry someone from your own nation, or who at least wasn't an enemy to us!"

Zuko sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to acquire his blessings, but he felt utterly guilty that Katara had to deal with all of this by herself. The only thing he could do for her now was to provide support, and he squeezed her hand firmly, hoping to transfer some of his strength to her.

"He is."

Her words were sturdy, as if set in stone, and Sokka put a hand over his face, trying to control the building rage and violent wishes inside him. Gods, how he wanted to strangle that man, coming up to them after being an obstacle in the way of world peace for so long, having the audacity to ask to join their group, and now he was asking to take his little sister away from him and… He couldn't finish the thought of what that man planned to do to her once they were wed. It would be too much to think of.

But he knew that his sister wouldn't budge from her decision, and Zuko was, if anything, even more determined than she. Slowly, against the burning will of every cell in his body, he formed the words in his throat. "Fine," he choked out. "You have my blessings."

Turning sharply to point a finger dangerously close to Zuko's face, he spat out with all the animosity he could summon, "But if you dare hurt her in any way, I swear to the Gods that I'll kill you with my own two hands."

With that last threat he was off to stew in his own anger. Katara had expected nothing less.

The two, now alone in the grassy highland, smiled at each other. Katara's was wild and broad, the most sincere thing in the world. Zuko's was slight and controlled, but the girl could see the entirety of his happiness through this small tip of the iceberg. He wrapped her arms around her in celebration of their almost impossible victory, and they embraced with all the warmth, passion, and definitive contrast of a Firebender and a Waterbender.


	12. Speak

Number Twelve: Speak

Theme: Comforting

Characters: Zuko and Aang

"So, what's your favourite colour?"

The boy got only icy silence in response. Sighing at his stubbornness, he thumped his head back against the wall, then immediately regretted it as the entire metal structure echoed the sound. He flinched at the loud noise, but the boy that sat beside him hadn't so much as blinked an eye. Frowning at the awkward silence, he tried whatever he could to coax a conversation out of him.

"Mine's yellow. It's so happy and light."

More silence. Aang was getting frustrated now.

"You know, we're going to be stuck here together for a while. Are you planning on giving me the cold shoulder the whole time?"

Beside himself, he grinned at the unsurprising silence. They'd been here for five hours and some odd minutes already, and Zuko hadn't so much as looked at him. Clenching a fist, he found his patience had worn out. He stood up and stormed over to him, then pointed a finger in the boy's face.

"Why can't you just say something? The silence is driving me crazy!"

Zuko calmly whispered, "Sit down. You should save your energy."

Huffily the boy trudged over to his spot and flopped down on the metal floor. Well, he thought to himself, that got him to speak.

He thought of his friends who were probably worrying about him right now. Suppressing his tears, he sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Zuko moved for the first time since their imprisonment, turning his head to look at the younger boy. Then he turned his head back to stare blankly straight ahead of him. "Don't worry," he said in a soft voice, "You'll be back with them soon."

Aang was surprised that he could tell what he was thinking, and more so that he cared. Smiling, he felt a bit better and more hopeful. The hard, uncomfortable silence was now more of a warm one. Gently, he traced the outline of waves that were carved on Katara's necklace charm. Fondly, he returned it to the safety of his pocket.

"Thanks, Zuko…"


	13. Don't Touch My Sister!

Number Thirteen: Don't Touch My Sister!

Theme: Siblings

Characters: Sokka, Katara and Jet

He glared at the boy sitting across the way. Sokka's blue eyes were particularly icy today as he growled, "Bastard."

Jet looked up from polishing his hunting knife. "Hello to you, too."

The Water Tribe boy flustered. "Don't be nice, you jerk! I'm telling you off!"

He raised an eyebrow. "For what? Saving your ass?"

"Listen, you… You pop up out of nowhere, AGAIN, and then save us from Fire Nation soldiers, AGAIN, so I'm inclined to believe you're going to stab us in the back, AGAIN."

He sighed. "You're repetitive."

"I'm serious!"

"Don't get huffy, Sokka. I had the best intentions back there. Just you and Katara couldn't handle all those guys by yourselves."

"What about me?" Katara parted the curtain hanging from the doorframe and entered the room. The two boys looked up at her as she made her way over and flopped down in a seat. Sokka looked a bit worried that she heard his coarse language. Jet, however, decided on his comeback to Sokka's insults. Putting on his best suave face, he put away his knife and rose from his chair.

"Katara," he smiled genuinely, "I was just saying how much you've grown up since I've known you."

"Um," she looked genuinely confused, "Thank you."

Sokka shot him a touch-her-and-I'll-rip-your-head-off glare. Jet picked up on his not-so-subtle expression and grinned devilishly. Putting his debonair face back on, he knelt down on his knees beside the girl and took her hand in his, lightly kissing the back of her hand.

"How have you been?"

"Good, thank you," she said, unsure of his gesture but flattered nonetheless at the display.

Sokka gritted his teeth, imagining the torture he'd inflict on the boy later for that. "Hey, Katara, why don't you go get dinner ready?"

"I'm not your slave. At least say please!"

Jet saw another opportunity. "Katara, you don't have to cook. This is my hideout, so I'll be glad to make dinner tonight. You must be tired after a week of travel."

She smiled. "Thanks, Jet."

"My pleasure."

Sokka was red-faced and fuming at this point. Jet shot him a pompous grin, and that wiped out the last of the boy's nerves. Distraught and furious, he retreated from the room before he did any more damage.

"I'll kill him. I swear to La, I'll kill him."

The room to himself, Jet relished the victory. "Well, Katara, looks like it's just you and me, now."

She smiled weakly at him. "Yeah, looks that way."

XOXOXOXOXOX

Outside, Sokka leaned against the wall in gloom, bashing his head against it every once in a while out of spite. Muttering to himself quietly, he hadn't heard the approaching footsteps. Tentatively, Katara peeked around the corner, and then walked out and plopped down next to her brother.

He looked up in surprise, brought out of his sulking. "Katara? What are you doing out here?"

"I can't sit with my brother?"

"It's cold out here. I thought you were with…"

"Jet? You shouldn't underestimate me, Sokka." She shook her head. "I know what Jet was up to with that sweet guy act."

The astonishment on his face was utterly prominent, but Katara seemed not to notice his jaw hanging to the floor.

"You're my brother. You're more important to me than any guy."

Looking down, he smiled shyly. "Thanks, sis…"


End file.
